


Anger Management, Maybe

by lalejandra



Category: lotrips
Genre: Discussion of BDSM, Drugs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-28
Updated: 2004-07-28
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra
Summary: Hannah's lucky they let her come to the party at all.





	Anger Management, Maybe

Viggo says it's the thud he likes the best. Elijah likes the cracking. Dom likes the -- whatever it's called. Florentine? When it makes a figure eight; Ian showed them that one. Billy just keeps his eyebrows raised and his mouth shut. He's the one she wants to know about, though. Which part is his favorite? It seems to her that everyone's personality is reflected in what they think about the whip. Billy's is too, she guesses -- after all, he's silent about everything else. Everything that matters anyway. He's noisy about beer and comedy and porridge and never talks about his girlfriend or his parents or whether or not he has kids.

Hannah would bet that Billy has kids. Somewhere. He seems like the sort who'd make a really good father. Except maybe he'd be too scared. Hannah'd be too scared; anyone could end up with kids like Kelly and Jack. Not that they're so bad, but she wouldn't want to be their mom. Anyway, she can't tell about Billy; she doesn't have the people-reading skills her mom and Lij have.

Elijah tells her that Billy doesn't have parents, they're dead, and that he's not sure if Billy has any family at all. Hannah can't imagine life without family. Elijah thinks Hannah's fascination with Billy is funny, and insists that he doesn't have hidden depths.

That makes Viggo smile. Sean just shakes his head.

And Miranda must feel the same way Hannah does -- like Billy has something he needs to get out of his system; Hannah figures you don't give someone a whip unless you think they need to hit something.

"Australian made," Mirry said when she handed the bag to Billy. He'd looked up from his beer, his finger stuck in his ear, pulling off ear-glue. Hannah had the exact moment because Mir ruined the picture she was sneaking with her camera phone.

Hannah forgave her because she had a pretty mouth and also because she made sure to step to the side so Hannah could get a shot of Billy opening the bag.

Dom thought it was a gag-gift, and made a joke about gags that had Mirry smirking, and Elijah falling off the couch laughing.

Too much, too obvious; she wants to hiss, "Elijah, you're an actor, so act like you're not an unsubtle idiot." She wanted to pinch Dom and say, "A gag is a whoopee cushion or a foot-long, five-inch wide purple dildo."

Billy kept his eyebrows up the whole time Miranda was talking about the flogger. "Just hit the wall," she said, "or hit your bed. Put it on your shoulder and bring it down straight."

"Like bowling," said Viggo. "Tuck your thumb under."

"Listen for the thwack," said Miranda. David giggled nervously.

Ian rolled his eyes, and ran a long, gnarled finger down one of the tails. "Lovely," he said.

"Kangaroo," said Mir.

"Ugh," said Billy.

"Australian made," she repeated, and stuck out her tongue.

Hannah is never going to think about Mirry the same way again -- and that's okay, because if she tilted her head properly, the idea of Miranda standing over her with a long, long whip was kind of attractive.

"You should have sent him to Lily's," said Karl, and toasted Billy with a bottle of beer. "Cheers, mate. Happy returns. Love life, and all that."

Hannah wants to ask what Lily's is, but she's lucky they even let her come along to the party.

"Not a party for little girls!" Elijah had said, of course, that stupid asshole, and Hannah snapped back, "So you're staying home?" and would have gone on, but Viggo slid an arm around her shoulders and made her promise not to touch the peyote -- what the fuck, peyote? -- and let her sit on his lap in the car so she didn't have to sit next to Elijah. Jerk.

  



End file.
